In conventional internal combustion engines, an injector, which injects the fuel, namely gasoline, directly into the combustion chamber, is associated with each combustion chamber. The exhaust gases of the internal combustion engine are purified by at least one catalytic converter. In a conventional method in internal combustion engines having intake manifold injection, the fuel is metered individually for each cylinder and is introduced into the combustion chambers by one or more injection devices.